


It's Just a Hairstyle, Really

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: This One Weird Trick Makes Hairdressers Hate Her!!!





	It's Just a Hairstyle, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a line from the 'Nadeko Medusa' arc. So spoilers for that arc.

Today when Nadeko went to school, everyone froze and stared at her as she walked into the building, and into her homeroom, and took a seat. 

Eventually, someone said something.

"Nadeko, your... hair..."

Nadako glanced to the side, and she stroked the scaly head of one of the many, many small white snakes with sparkling ruby eyes, writhing hideously and hissing when anyone came near, that now composed her hairdo. "Oh this? Well, I'm a snake god now," she explained, "But that's no reason to stop going to school." 

The teacher was obligated to agree. 

"Especially since I'm the class rep," Nadeko continued. "I can't shirk my duties."

There were nods.

The teacher started class.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Nadeko was relieved of her duties as Class Rep after she ate a misbehaving student, whole, head first.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Nadeko tried to leave her house, one of her parents intercepted her.  

"Nadeko, dear," said her mother, nervously, "Is- is that how your hair is, now?" 

"Yes, Mom," said Nadeko. She frowned. "And I happen to like it this way." 

"S-surely it won't be like that forever-"

"OH MY ME, MOM, STEP OFF!" Nadeko said, hands on hips, "I'M A SNAKE GOD NOW. IT'S NOT A  _PHASE, MOM."_  


End file.
